


Kamukoma Smuts ~

by shumaejh



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Kamukura Izuru, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh
Summary: Because there isn't enough
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Kamukoma Smuts ~

hello hello!

this is a kamukoma smut book yepyep

requests are open

few things

1\. im only doing bottom nagito

2\. kinks are okay. i can do piss, just nothing beyond that point (rape, pedophilia, scat, vomit)

3\. i wont be doing abusive izuru:( he has feelings in the anime, they're just suppressed. ill be doing that here too, but a lot less suppressed however. )

4\. nothing including past relationships with nanami or junko

5\. all in a non-despair au pls

6\. if you have any questions for kinks ask and ill tell u if i can write them or not!

7\. im comfortable with genderbends

8\. im comfortable with trans komaeda.. sorry to my trans izuru friends

enjoy!


End file.
